Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to configuring network security devices. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to configuring settings of a network security device using a hand-held computing device.
Description of the Related Art
Network security devices have growing application nowadays in distributed communication networks due to rapidly evolving security threats. In order to address the security threats, network security devices provide privacy and security solutions including firewall, Virtual Private Network (VPN), antivirus, Intrusion Prevention (IPS), web filtering, antispam, antispyware, and traffic shaping. These security solutions can be deployed individually or in combination for a comprehensive unified threat management solution. The deployment of the security solution is achieved by configuring the network security devices based on the required solutions. Therefore, it is important to properly configure the network security device so that desired security solutions are achieved.
Initial settings, such as those required to setup a network security device for remote management, often require significant keypad input and are typically configured via a computer system, such as desktop or laptop computer system, having a full-size keyboard. This is achieved by physically connecting the computer system with the network security device using a connecting cable. Software similar to a setup wizard, installed on the computer system may be used to configure initial settings on the network security device. Such software is distributed via physical media, such as CDs or optical disks.
The network security devices may be located in different geographical areas within a communication network. In order to configure these network security devices, a network administrator has to carry a computer system to the various locations, which makes this process cumbersome. Further complicating the process of configuring initial settings is the fact that different network security devices may provide management interfaces implementing different communications standards and/or requiring different physical connectors/cables. Examples of connecting cables include serial cables, having DA, DB, DC, DD and DE sized connectors having 9, 15, 25, 37 and/or 50 pins/sockets, and Ethernet cables (e.g., RJ-45 cables).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved method of configuring initial settings of network security devices.